


ART: No Such Thing

by Jaeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel looks badasss, Collab fanart, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Team Free Will having fun frolicking in a garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: Art for No Such Thing. Fic written by NikkiSage, art by Jaeh
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	ART: No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiSage/gifts).



> Ahhh, Finally!
> 
> Art by yours truly, fic by NikkiSage, who is a spectacular af person, and a very good friend, and a great PPB partner! To more art and fics, my dear. Link to fic: [No Such Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985625)
> 
> Thank you to my usual cheerleaders and help: Threshie, PieDarling, thevorpalsword, iCeDreams

Here we have our boys frolicking through a neat garden. Boop goes the butterfly.

Castiel being a badass, holding his head up high as he walks through the palace.

My headers:

Photomanip, digital art, photomanipulation, and digital art(s). Context in the fic, as always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sources [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Art-for-No-Such-Thing-The-Boys-840482938) and [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Art-for-No-Such-Thing-Castiel-840482498).


End file.
